Gojipedia:Polls
Current Polls Who's your favorite monster? Godzilla Mothra Rodan Anguirus Mechagodzilla King Ghidorah Biollante Which faction will you play as first in Godzilla: Unleashed? Earth Defenders Alien Invaders Global Defense Force Mutants How will you kill godzilla? Use Oxygen Destroyer Use Super X3 Use Gotengo Going back in time and killing godzilla while he's a godzillasaurus Steal/Use alien weapons How will lure Godzilla into a trap? Use Minya/Godzilla jr as bait Use nuclear waste as bait Use Godzilla's rival as bait Use planes as bait Use flares to attract him Who should Godzilla fight? Goku Superman Bambi Giant Mario Spyro the Dragon How will you improve the modern godzilla? Give him a stronger atomic ray Increase his strength Increase his size Give him wings and/or the abillity to fly Change his color Which series was the best? Showa Heisei Millenium The next Godzilla series If you were an alien leader, what will your mo be for coming to earth? Destroy the planet Enslave mankind Build a new civilization on earth Control the kaiju Kill all humans, build a new civilization, and control the kaiju Enslave mankind & Build a new civilization on earth Enslave mankind, Build a new civilization on earth and control the kaiju What was the best fight? Godzilla vs King Kong Godzilla vs Spacegodzilla Godzilla vs Destroyah Godzilla vs Zilla Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, ect. vs King Ghidorah What is the best 'fake' godzilla? Fake Godzilla (Mechagodzilla) Spacegodzlla Biollante Zilla Orga Who is the stongest in Godzilla Unleashed? Destoryah Biollante Godzilla 2000 Godzilla 90's How would you want Godzilla to die in his last movie? Not dying at all Oxygen Destroyer Killed by a new monster Nuclear overload Who is Godzilla's most powerful enemy and why? Spacegodzilla, because he is the only succesful clone of Godzilla and nearly destroyed the Earth in GU Destroyah, becuase he is born from the Oxygen Destroyer Monster X/Keixer Ghidorah, because he was the last enemy in FW and nearly sucked Big G's life force MechaGodzilla because if it were'nt for King Caeser, Godzilla would have been killed What was the best movie? Godzilla 1954 GMK Destroy All Monsters Final Wars Godzilla 1985 King Kong vs Godzilla What is your opinion on Godzilla 1998? It was the best movie ever! It was ok. It sucked. What was the best version of Godzilla? The original Godzilla (Showa) Godzilla 90's(Heisei) Burning Godzilla Godzilla 2000(Millenium) GMK Godzilla Godzilla from Godzilla X Mechagodzilla/Tokyo S.O.S. Final Wars Godzilla Which Godzilla character sucks the most? Minya Kamacarus Kumonga Zilla Jet Jaguar Who is your favourite Godzilla enemy? King Ghidorah King Kong SpaceGodzilla Mechagodzilla Destoroyah Mothra Who is your favourite original monster created by Pipeworks/Atari for Godzilla Unleashed? Krystalak Obsidius The Sphinx What's the best Showa movie? King Kong vs. Godzilla Ghidorah, the Three Headed Monster Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla Destroy All Monsters Godzilla vs. Hedorah Mothra vs. Godzilla Godzilla (1954) Who should Godzilla fight in his next movie(after Godzilla 3D to the Max)? Gamera Rodan Mothra King Kong King Ghidorah Mechagodzilla Megalon Krystalak Obsidius A completely new monster Which is the best incarnation of King Ghidorah? Showa Heisei Millenium Keizer Ghidorah Desghidorah Cretaceous King Ghidorah Grand King Ghidorah Mecha-King Ghidorah Who truly deserves their title of King? Godzilla King Kong King Ghidorah King Caesar Which Godzilla has the best roar? 1954 Showa Heisei Millennium In his final movie, who should have the honour to kill Godzilla? Mechagodzilla Mothra Rodan Anguirus King Ghidorah Gigan King Kong Another Godzilla: e.g. Godzilla(GMK), Godzilla 90's All monsters die How tall should Godzilla be? 50 meters 60 meters 70 meters 80 meters 90 meters 100 meters 110 meters 120 meters Who is the ugliest Kaiju? Gabara Minya Gaira King Kong (Toho) Dobura Bullpull Barkidon La Carcagne Do you like raptorization? Why Yes I do Heck No, it ruins the characters. What's raptorization? Do you like Godzilla Neo? Yes No Which of these do you think Godzilla belongs to? Coelurosauria Carnosauria Ceratosauria Coelophysoidea What is your opinion on Zilla/American Godzilla? He's OK Could have been designed better He just sucks He makes me want to puke at the sight of him Should King Ghidorah gain another power/incarnation? If so, which one? Have more heads Have bigger wings Lose wings Have only one head Have stronger Gravity beams Have another incarnation Able to travel back/forward in time Gain a new nemesis other than Godzilla/Mothra Leo Summon meteors down from the sky How heavy should Godzilla be? 20,000 tons 30,000 tons 40,000 tons 50,000 tons 60,000 tons 70,000 tons 80,000 tons 90,000 tons 100,000 tons Do you hate Zilla? Yes No What color should Godzilla be? Green Grey Brown Pink Weakest monster in Unleashed? None Baragon Moguera Mothra If two monsters were to fuse together and create Godzilla's ultimate enemy, who would they be? SpaceGodzilla & Any Of The Ghidorahs Destroyah and Hedorah Mechagodzilla and Mecha-King Ghidorah Burning Godzilla & Mothra Krystalak & Obsidius Who would be the best girlfriend for Godzilla? I think Mothra I think Biollante I think Megaguirus I think Space Ghidorah must be pretty bored to make a poll like this Most hated monster? King Kong Zilla Gabara The Sphinx Who's the most most powerful kaiju? Meltdown Godzilla Armor Mothra SpaceGodzilla Mecha-Godzilla (Showa) Hedorah Biollante Grand King Ghidorah Archives *Archive 1 Category:Wikizilla